


Flechazo

by latesleeper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, SM Entertainment Artist(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: flecha+-azo(love at first sight): In allusion to the fired arrows by the mythological god of love Cupid.When Park Chanyeol, an S-rank adventurer who's known as the 'Dragon Knight', is offered to be the 'Earl', the second-in-command position on his guild, it's been the only thing that has occupied his mind these days. Until he meets a member of a wandering performer party called 'Wanderlust', named Byun Baekhyun, and finds himself can’t stop thinking about the guy and his breathtaking smile.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Flechazo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I know it's been a while since I posted anything in this acc, but I have picked up writing again these day and after so many isekai mangas that I have read while being quarantined, I decided to bring this idea to life! It would be chaptered works, and idk how fast I can update it but stay tuned!
> 
> (Additional notes: I would be using stage names and not using any honorific such oppa, hyung, etc. cause I think it would fit the story better)

When spring comes, the first thing that comes to mind varies between people. Some will get excited over the thought of warmer weather, when the other is looking forward to the spring festival that is held in various kingdoms.

But not with Chanyeol.

“Remind me again, why are we slaying dragons instead of watching the first flower bloom in the spring?” Chen sighs deeply as he helps to collect the remains of the dragon they have defeated. “Oh, right, ‘cause apparently dragons went through hibernation and came out again once spring began.”

And also not his party.

Afterall, they are the ‘Dragon Knight’ party, the one who will take any quest that involves slaying dragons.

Chanyeol chuckles. “Well, dragons actually went through brumation, which is equivalent to a bear's winter hibernation, but the dragon's body doesn't shut down as completely as the bear's and only becomes dormant. It’s a reaction to cooler temperatures, light changes, and subsequent lack of food and water in fall and winter.”

“Yeah, yeah, thank you for the free lecture, Mr. Dragon Knight,” Chen says mockingly.

Chanyeol simply pats his friend gently. “Don’t worry. Seems like this is the last dragon from the area, so we can go back after this.”

Hearing that, Xiumin, who’s currently receiving healing from Irene, the priest of their party, perks up. “Then we can rest and take it easy?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Let’s go for a drink, then!” Xiumin cheerfully says.

“Xiumin, your kidney will fall apart by the time you’re 30 if you keep drinking every night.”

“But this is calling for a celebration!”

“And you always say that every time I try to remind you,” Chanyeol huffs, although he’s sure that later, he will find himself seated across the oldest of their four-person party and watch him drinking his beer in just a few gulps. Just like any other night they went out drinking after they were done with their quest.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Irene will heal me if that happens.”

“The saintess will cry if she knows I use healing for unimportant things like that,” Irene coldly says, pretending she doesn’t see how Xiumin is looking at her as if she just betrayed him on the battlefield.

“If you won’t heal me, then who’s gonna be the Sentinel of our party?”

“We can have Chen put a magic shield around us instead,” Chanyeol answers without missing a beat.

From the way Chen is looking at him, he’s not pleased with what he just heard. “Thank you for giving me more jobs to do, as if acting as a decoy _and_ doing range attack is not enough.”

“I know you can do it. You’re a A rank mage afterall.”

“Now you’re complimenting me?” Chen snorts. “Try harder, my friend. I won’t fall to your trap that easily.”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer to the taunt and simply gestures to his friends that their playing time is up, and it’s time to go back to their guild.

—

The Cedall continent is one of the biggest continents in the world, which have several kingdoms ruling the land. Each kingdom has different rulers from different shapes—human, beastman, elves, dwarfs, and many others. One of the kingdoms named Atesh Kingdom, with Icemond town as the capital, is the haven for everyone. With a little discrimination against races, many people come to the town in hope of finding job and living their best life.

One of the jobs that is provided in Icemond town is, of course, an adventurer.

People that wish to become an adventurer can become a member of the ’Aqua Oath’ guild, which is one of the largest guilds that’s managing adventurers in Icemond town. People from other kingdoms might have heard the guild’s name at least once in their life, that just spoke about the popularity and achievement that the guild has had over the years.

The ‘Dragon Knight’ party is one of the contributing factors of the popularity, as well.

When Chanyeol and his party arrives at the guild, he notices that there are still many people hanging around by the lobby despite it’s already late in the evening.

“Hey, hey! They are back!”

“The ‘Dragon Knight’ party, huh? I heard they just worked on dragon slaying quests a few days ago and they are back already?”

“As expected of the best party of ‘Aqua Oath’. They work really fast and I don’t recall them getting heavily injured despite their dangerous job.”

“It’s because the party’s members are exceptional, you know. Park Chanyeol himself is one of the S-rank adventurer of the guild with him being the Dragon Knight, and he has the support of Xiumin, an unbreakable Sentinel despite his small body, Chen, the genius Mage that is rumored to be the next Sage of the decade, and of course, Irene, the priest who’s the disciple of the Saintess.”

“Man, their party is too perfect to be true.”

Chanyeol can’t hide his smile hearing all the praises from here and there, and he has to tone down his excitement as he comes up to the receptionist to fill in the report.

“I won the bet!” Mark, the boy who recently became the receptionist, pumps up his fist to the air once his eyes meet with Chanyeol.

“Um, what’s the bet?” Chanyeol asks, giving the already filled form to him.

“How long you’re going this time. I said under five days but Taeyong said you’ll take more than that to do it,” Mark grins at him as his hands work fast on the form he just received. “Now he can’t give any excuse for not asking Jaehyun on a date.”

Irene tilts her head. “Huh. I thought they were already dating.”

Mark bursts out laughing hearing that. “Oh, I wish they do. They keep dancing on each other’s palm and I’m getting sick of it. Aaand here you go, the reward for the quest. Also, the guild master left a message for Chanyeol to meet him as soon as possible.”

If Chanyeol isn’t tense before, he surely is now.

He thanks Mark and accepts the small but heavy, money sac, then gives it to Xiumin. “Can you please divide it? I need to meet Suho first.”

“Sure, just go ahead.”

Located on the second floor of the guild building, Suho’s office is rather big and filled with many things. Books, scrolls, weapons, you named it. Moreover with how untidy and a hoarder he is, the office seems to get more crowded and smaller by time.

“You really should tidy up this room, or else I won’t find a place to sit next time I come here,” Chanyeol says, he takes the seat right across the guy who has been the Guild Master of ‘Aqua Oath’ for the last few years.

Ignoring his small talk, Suho just looks Chanyeol straight in the eyes and asks, “Have you given it a thought?”

“Given what?”

“Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol sighs. He’s certainly not looking forward to this conversation at all.

“Look, I’m flattered by the offer, but I don’t know if I’m up for the position,” Chanyeol tries to reason, although he knows his excuse is futile looking at how Suho is so close to smacking him in the head.

“Park Chanyeol, you have proven yourself to be one of the most active, royal, and involved members of the guild. Moreover with your exceptional achievement as the Dragon Knight, I think it’s a given that I give you a Earl title. There’s no one who deserves it more than you.”

Chanyeol is ready to rebuff the statement, but when he opens his mouth, there’s nothing that comes out of it. Instead, he closes his mouth and let the silence engulf both of them.

“Okay, let me ask you this,” Suho leans closer to Chanyeol, “Why are you so hesitant on being the Earl?”

“I told you, I don’t know if I’m up for the position,” Chanyeol lets out another deep sigh, “It’s a big position, it’s practically right under your position as the Guild Master. I’ll have almost, or if not, the same resources and privileges as you, and I’ll have to help in the recruitment and maintaining the member’s activity in the future.”

There’s more reasons behind it, but the thought alone is already scary enough for him, so he decides to keep it to himself for now.

“Okay, I get it. I don’t think this is the right time to talk about this since you just came back from your quest,” Suho nods in understanding manner, “You must be tired, so I like to give your party a holiday reward this time.”

Chanyeol blinks in confusion. “A holiday?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll ever let you rest before. What a tyranny I am,” Suho laughs lightly, “Besides, the spring festival will start tomorrow so just enjoy your holiday and take it easy, okay?”

Deep inside, Chanyeol knows that Suho is giving him a time off so he can think about the offer without getting distracted by the quest and other things, and he’s grateful that he has such a great leader.

“Thank you, I’ll use the holiday well. If you’ll excuse me,” Chanyeol bows his head before standing up from his seat and leaving the room.

His party members are still waiting for him by the guild’s door, and he relays the holiday reward to them. As expected, their reaction is nothing but joyous. Xiumin’s roar of another ‘let’s go for a drink!’ and Irene, who's already sprouting names of places to go at the spring festival, become a blur in the background as Chanyeol’s mind is filled with nothing but Suho’s offer.

—

Despite having holiday, Chanyeol and his party are still going on the same routine just like any other day. First thing in the morning, they go to the blacksmith of their guild to exchange the dragon’s remains with some money. Dragon is a valuable thing, afterall. Their fang, claw and bone can be made into a dagger, their scale which is resistant to heat can be used as an armor or shield, and of course, the dragon’s meat which is one of the most delicious meat in the world will be distributed to many restaurants in the town.

That’s exactly why so many people try hunting for dragons, ‘cause it brings more profit with just one quest. But not anyone can’t do it, not if they don’t have enough resources and experience. They can say goodbye to their life instead if they make one single mistake while trying to capture the dragon.

Chanyeol can’t help to shudder when the thought brings out the deepest memory from his past, then he immediately tries to push it away as they approach the blacksmith’s workplace.

The blacksmith, Kris, used to be an adventurer from the ‘Aqua Oath’ and an old friend of Chanyeol. His gummy smile is apparent the moment he sees Chanyeol’s face.

“Hey, how’s it going?” he pulls Chanyeol into a brief hug and gives him a few pats on the back. “I’m sure it’s another success this time.”

Chanyeol smiles. “Thankfully it is. We like to sell the remains and upgrade our things.”

“Sure, follow me.”

Kris is quick at his job. First, he goes to the back with Chen so the Mage can give him the remains that he stored in his Magic Inventory. He will tear the dragon’s apart later with his employee so in the meantime, he carefully examines Chanyeol’s armour and long sword, and also Xiumin’s shield and armour while they explain what they want the upgrade to be. Kris also asks Irene about the short dagger he made for her in case she needs protection for herself, and he can’t be more happy that she’s satisfied with it.

“Hey, Kris,” Chanyeol calls out to him once it’s only the two of them, with others looking at different weapons in the store, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Um, I heard you were offered the Earl position before you quit being an adventure.”

Kris doesn’t say anything but he looks like he knows where this conversation is going. “Yeah, I was.”

“Then why did you reject it and become the blacksmith instead?”

Kris’s hand completely stopped sketching on the new armour’s design for Xiumin and instead, he put his full attention to Chanyeol. “I assume Suho already offered the same to you.”

Chanyeol nods. “But I haven’t given him any answer yet.”

“‘Cause you’re confused.”

“I am, indeed.”

Kris briefly glances to the others. “And have you talked about it to your party?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Not yet, but I will. Soon.”

“You should. Whatever your decision later, it will affect your party as well.”

“Yeah, I know,” _and that’s exactly why I’m not ready to talk about it yet,_ Chanyeol thought to himself. He knows it’s a selfish thing to do, but he just needs more time.

“Well, if you say so,” Kris drops the topic, “And to answer your question, to be honest, being a blacksmith is probably my childhood’s dream. My grandfather was one, but my father wasn’t interested in continuing his legacy. Sadly, to open a place in a big town like this, I need connection and a lot of money.

“That’s why you became an adventurer?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah, it’s easy money if you have determination for it and you’ll meet future colleagues along the way.”

“I think you have enough determination, looking at how you became an S-rank, afterall.”

Kris chuckles lowly. “Well, along the way, I had come to love being an adventurer, so I want to at least become one of the top before quitting.”

“And Suho didn’t complain at all?”

“Oh, he did. He even threatened me, saying he would reject my marriage proposal if I rejected his offer.”

Chanyeol laughs boisterously at that. “Damn, thank God he didn’t, right?”

“Yeah,” Kris gazes at the ring on his ring finger fondly before turning his head back to Chanyeol, “He respected my decision, but I guess he’s still reluctant to let me go so he made me the guild’s official blacksmith instead. It’s like killing two birds with one stone.”

Chanyeol snorts. “That’s Suho for you.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t force you if you end up rejecting him,” Kris gives a pat on the shoulder, “Well, he might be disappointed but he’ll get over it, eventually.”

“But I don’t want him to be disappointed. He’s been good to me over the years, and I want to repay him back.”

Kris gives him a look, sensing a ‘but’ right there.

“But I don’t know if I’m fit for the position.”

“Chanyeol, my friend,” Kris clears his throat, “Hm, I don’t know why you’re so reluctant to see how fit you are for the position, but please know that you don’t have to rush it and just think about your decision slowly.”

“Suho said the same thing.”

“Then you’ll do exactly that,” Kris pats his shoulder once again, “Alright, I’ll have the upgraded armour in three days, so in meantime, just enjoy the festival, will you?”

“Suho also said that.”

“Damn, that might be married couple intuition or something.”

Chanyeol snickers. “Okay, I’ll see you later, Kris.”

The look that his party give him when they leave the blacksmith is enough for Chanyeol to know that they might hear some, or maybe, all of the conversation between him and Kris. Weirdly, no one asks him anything. Instead, they just drag him to have lunch and go to the festival’s booth after that, leaving him no choice to actually start enjoying his holiday, just like what Suho and Kris have suggested to him.

—

“And that’s enough sweets to last me a year,” Chanyeol says, giving the last bite of the cotton candy to Irene. She delightfully accepts it and finishes it in no time.

It’s already night, and in the town square, they fit a big stage for performers. The festival is held for a week and each night there will be various performances from performers all over the continent. Chanyeol and his party arrive right in the middle of a performance where pairs of female and male dancing together accompanied by live folk music. The enthusiasm spreads around as the people who watch the performer also move their body following the rhythm. Chanyeol also finds himself nodding his head, enjoying the music.

The night is getting late and it’s finally the last performer of the day. A guy comes up to the stage and the first thing that Chanyeol notices from him is his smile. A bright smile who can’t hide his genuine excitement, and Chanyeol is instantly entranced by it.

He starts to notice other things as well, such as his small figure that makes him appear rather cute in Chanyeol’s eyes, his fair skin, the way his eyes form adorable crescent moon shapes everytime he smiles, and the last one, his voice. The moment he starts singing, Chanyeol stops noticing anything else and the only thing he sees is this guy that weirdly makes his heart beat faster.

That night, Chanyeol might have been experiencing what is called falling in love at the first sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is done! I hope it's not that bad :")


End file.
